The Magic of Christmas
by Laryna6
Summary: Yami and Yugi decide what to get everyone for Christmas. YYY, set in the future of my DYDOM universe.
1. Giving

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, there would be Halloween episodes! Although the Bakura duels do come close.

Pharaoh's Hikari Yahoo Group December Challenge fic. Christmas.

Oh, and Ryouta is Mako's Japanese name. I would have used Mako, but I'm using Japanese names for everyone else and it seemed wrong.

Oh, and for those who haven't read the manga, Honda has a nephew who is a baby hentai. And, canon, Yugi's dad is away on business mostly. So I'm shipping his mom off too.

2000 yen is less then twenty dollars. Sugoi cool.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Yugi sat at his desk, chewing on a pencil. Christmas had never been his favorite time of year. True, he got presents from his Ji-chan and Anzu, but it had always underscored how alone he was.

His parents always sent him clothes. A couple sizes too big. From stores half across the world, so they couldn't exchange them. He'd write a thank-you note, and fortunately the rare times they were home, they wouldn't remember to ask to see him wearing them.

Although, one time he'd trimmed a pair of pants down to see if they'd notice. They didn't.

He never got any response besides a general thank-you for the things he got them, either.

Now, however... he had a dilemma he hadn't had before.

Anzu, Ji-chan and his parents, he had always gotten things for, but now...

Jounouchi and Shizuka, Honda and his nephew, Ryou and Bakura, Mai, Kaiba-kun and Mokuba, Otogi and Ryouta, Malik and Rishid and Isis...

He had no idea what to get half of them. Mai and Kaiba and Mokuba and Otogi were rich and probably had everything they wanted, he had no idea what Shizuka or Ryouta wanted, Honda's sister would probably object to her baby son being given porno magazines.

And, since he wasn't used to buying this many presents, he hadn't saved up any money. He only had 2000 yen.

And what the hell did you give to a spirit who didn't even have a place to put anything he got?

He put his head in his hands and groaned.

Immediately, he sensed Yami's warm concern in his mind.

--What's wrong, my Master?—Warm chocolate shadows encircled him. He stretched luxuriously. Yami always made him feel better.

-It's Christmas, koi.- It had been inevitable, really. Yami had worshipped him since he had saved him. The strangely innocent avenging angel that nestled in his soul had entranced Yugi in the instant he first felt him.

--Ah.—Yugi never needed to tell Yami anything, since he'd opened his mind to him. Yami could simply look in his memories for anything he needed to know. They had no secrets from each other. Also, Yugi's memories had been made part of Yami when he awoke and bonded to Yugi. Anything before the puzzle had been solved, he had experienced with Yugi.

Yami was planning something now. What, Yugi didn't ask. If Yami wanted him to know, he would tell Yugi. If Yugi wanted to know, Yami would tell him. But... a Christmas surprise would be nice.

Clothes, clothes, clothes. Games, games and more games. Pictures, from Anzu, from trips to the park or other get-togethers. Pictures of them happy together, her vow that she would be his friend forever. He had them all, in a little book.

He smiled, happy. At Yami's wordless inquiry, he sent how happy those little gifts had made him.

Yami smiled. –I, too, owe Mazaki-sama. For making you happy while you were so alone... Aibou, may the gift you give her be from me as well? What do you want to get her?—

-That's the problem, I don't know.- Yugi sighed. –That's why I'm unhappy. Otherwise, I'd be very happy. I have you, and Jounouchi, and Honda, and everyone. So, I want to give you all gifts to show you all how grateful I am. But I don't have enough money and I don't know what to get.-

--May I help, Master? That's what I'm for, after all.—Yami teased.

Yugi perked up. –You have ideas?-

--And magic, as do you as well.—

-Huh?- Yugi asked.

--Why do we not simply make them presents?—

-...Yeah! That'd solve the money problem. But... what to make?-

--How about things they can't get on their own?—

-Huh?-

A laugh. –Well, Mazaki-sama often has problems walking because of straining things... how about a charm so she doesn't? We could make a ring and put it in it...--

-Make a ring?- Yugi asked.

"The same way I make a body, my Master." A voice came from behind him. "Do you wish for me to show you how?"

"Yes." Yugi answered as he felt arms wrap around him from behind. Yami's face nuzzled his neck.

--Blend with me, and I'll show you.—Yami sent to him, his lips occupied.

Yugi shivered as he joined his mind to Yami's. This always felt so, so good. Warm and dark and held safe, and feeling Yami's answering pleasure at the piercing light that flooded his own soul.

He/they reached out their hand, palm up, and concentrated. Shadow guided light into the form of a circle.

Pure, untainted, cold and bright and hard...

And gold appeared.

"Sugoi!" Yugi breathed.

--Now, feel what you want, and tell the light what you desire.—

Healing and friendship and warmth and caring for their friend. Strength and swiftness and grace...

--Not so much, my Master my love. She wants to succeed on her own merits, not your power.—

-Sorry. Got carried away.-

A laugh, lips vibrating against his neck. "You're too kind. It's your nature, bright one.."

More nuzzling. –Bright burning brilliant light. Little Sun that fits in my arms...--

Ah! -...And...?-

--And what?--

"And what do we get the others?"

After a couple hours of blending and caressing, they had produced: a compass that always pointed due Mokuba for Kaiba (for the next time his brother was kidnapped); a mini-stun gun for Mokuba that could turn invisible (for the next time someone tried to kidnap him); blessed a couple booster packs for Jounouchi, and more for Shizuka, so he could teach her the game; made a bracelet for Isis (in silver, she didn't want to be reminded of the Torque); a charm for Malik to put on his motorcycle that would allow it to go supersonic; given up and written to Isis to ask what Rishid would want; made a charm like Malik's for Honda to put on his motorcycle; a coloring book that would have pictures of cute bunnies when anyone else looked at it (but Playboy Bunnies when he did) for the nephew; a new earring for Otogi with a detachable dice that would always roll seven despite having the normal number of sides and arrangement of dots; a 'charm against drowning' that the note would say was purchased from a shrine but would actually let him breathe underwater for Ryouta; a videotape of what Jounouchi had stammered out when confronted about her for Mai; a top hat for Ji-chan to remind him of his glory days and fill him with energy; and a trench coat that doubled as a cloak of invisibility for Ryou and Bakura (Bakura would probably be insulted when he figured out that aspect, Ryou relieved).

By that time, feeling Yugi's radiating light had enflamed Yami beyond words.

And the shadows sliding over his skin had Yugi hot and panting in Yami's arms.

"Mmmm..." He moaned as Yami devoured his earlobe. –But I still have one more person to pick out a gift for!-

--You already gave me a gift, my perfect Master. Many gifts. Life, and you. You give me light every second of every day. And would you let me give you me now?—A kiss on the lips, the first today. Open and wet and love surging along the link and...

He couldn't take it any more.

Much later, he lay on Yami, who was sprawled out beneath him on the bed, asleep. An exhausted contentment resounded in their soul from him. Gratitude and satiation and boundless love.

What could he give Yami that he hadn't already given him?

What could Yami give him that he hadn't already received?

They joked about this sometimes, each claiming they loved the other more. Yami had transformed all his sheets into silk and velvet. Yami made him breakfast, climbed into bed with him if he became cold, cuddled with him and made everything perfect.

Yet Yami claimed his divine Master had done immeasurably more for him. Had rescued him from torment and healed him and, unbelievably, so wonderfully Yami sometimes suddenly touched his mind gently, even now, to confirm that the impossible was true, loved him.

Every day, they gave each other everything. There was nothing left to give.

Just everything.

They said you should keep Christmas throughout the year. They did.

And Yugi smiled and bent down to kiss Yami, HIS Yami, who had come and made everything perfect.

He had Yami. He didn't need anything else.

But Yami would definitely like a set of velvet ropes to be tied up with. And whipped cream and chocolate sauce were always good. Not that Yami didn't taste wonderful already...

Yugi shuddered as his mind began filling with explicit images and ways of bringing them about.

He shuddered more, in anticipation of whatever Yami was planning.

Yes, this was going to be a Merry Christmas.


	2. Recieving

This is actually an AU of DYDOM. I am planning the end of Battle City to be very different, but that would have caused people to go WTF? When reading this, and given too much away. So, here is the normal cast.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

_Dear Yugi and Yami, _

_Thank you very much for the ring! It's a wonderful good luck charm! When I was helping with the children's class, I got pushed over and I was sure my ankle was a goner, but it was fine! _

_You did something to the ring, right? _

_Thank you so, so much, Tea._

VAVAVAVAVAV

(echoing silence)

VAVAVAVAVAV

_Thank you very very much for the stun gun! It's GREAT! I already foiled five kidnapping attempts with it! _

_And there would be ice-skating in the ninth circle on the day my brother would send you a thank-you note, (despite him making me write thank-you notes only three days after Christmas, how am I supposed to know if I'm thankful yet?) but despite grousing about you disrespecting his ability to protect me when he figured out what the compass did, he has drawn lines on all his desks pointing to home, my school, etc. So he can tell exactly where I am. _

_According to the doctor we have, his blood pressure has gone miraculously down! _

_(He doesn't know about the kidnapping attempts yet, though. Tell him, and I will send assassins after you. My brother deleted their numbers after Death-T, but I have copies! He said that if I got kidnapped one more time, he would chain me to a pole in my room until I was forty!)_

_Anyways, thanks, and I am inviting you guys over to play Halo 3. We got the special advance copy. _

_Say hi to the Yugi-I'm-not-supposed-to-believe-exists for me! _

VAVAVAVAVAV

"Man, Yug! There were damn good cards in those booster packs! You hexed 'em, didn't you? Oh, and Shizuka says thanks too."

VAVAVAVAVAV

_Dear Yugi and Yami, _

_Thank you very much for giving me cards so my big brother could teach me how to play. _

_I got all the cards I used during the thing with Noa! I love St. Joan! _

_Thanks, Shizuka_

VAVAVAVAVAV

_Dear Pharaoh and Lord Yugi:_

_Thank you for the gifts, they were most kind. The bracelet is very pretty, and I would have refused to give my brother the charm until I saw that the spell had a safety component, but he enjoys it very much. At your request, I gave Rishid a digital camera, which he had been wanting for a while, on your behalf. He spends as much time with it as Malik does on his motorbikes. _

_Attached is a photo he took with it, of all of us. _

_I cannot thank you enough for making us a family again. _

_My brothers were shocked by your generosity, but now they have decided to send you something. _

_Sincerely, Lady Isis Ishtar._

VAVAVAVAVAV

_Um… we weren't expecting you to give us gifts, after everything we put you through… _

_The speed charm is great, and Rishid loves the camera. _

_Here is a statue of Yami's father, we thought you might like it… _

_Thanks. _

_And, I'd say we're sorry, but you'd get annoyed again. How can you not blame us?_

_Malik (Lord Ishtar) and Rishid_

VAVAVAVAVAV

_To Yugi and Yami:_

_What the hell is that coloring book really? Johji's calling it 'my precious!'_

_Do you know how much money you could get selling these speed things? I freaking hydroplaned!_

_Honda_

VAVAVAVAVAV

_Dear Yugi Motou:_

_Thank you on behalf of my son for the coloring book you got him. I've never been able to get him interested in them, but he really likes it. _

_Where'd you get it?_

_Ms. Honda._

VAVAVAVAVAV

A phone call:

"Dude! Do you know how much money I have made with this earring? I could sell 50 right now!"

VAVAVAVAVAV

Yugi to Yami, whilst snuggling:

"I wonder when Ryouta will figure it out?"

"Possibly never, Master." –He's a very good swimmer.—

"Oh well…" –Oh! Do that again!-

VAVAVAVAVAV

One day, Jou had lipstick prints and a stunned expression on his face.

VAVAVAVAVAV

Ji-chan took up dancing.

VAVAVAVAVAV

Dear Yugi and Yami:

Thank you for the trenchcoat. Bakura has refrained from destroying it, so he seems to like it as well.

However, he still says he will kill you one day.

Ryou.

VAVAVAVAVAV

Ryou stammered out a quick thank-you in the halls a month later.

Yami's spells vaporized a throwing knife ten seconds later.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Thanks to reviewers, and please vote for me in the Pharaoh's Hikari challenge!

Not likely to be lemon sequels to this, A am swamped with schoolwork and B am swamped with fanfic writing.

I will seem dead for a while, sorry in advance!


End file.
